


Intruz

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Elured i Elurin porzuceni przez sługi Celegorma.





	Intruz

**Intruz**

Nie wiemy, co czeka nas w dawnym lesie królowej Meliany. Obręcz nie chroni już tej krainy przed wrogami, ktokolwiek by to nie był. Nasz dom zniszczono, rodziców zabito, a nas porwano. I zrobili to elfowie, nie pomiot Morgotha.

Ukryliśmy się.  Wokoło jest zimno, księżyc odbija się od śniegu.

Woła nas. Ten o ognistych włosach, o którym mówiono nam, że powiódł największą armię Noldorów prosto w ręce Nieprzyjaciela. Podstępny sługa Morgotha, co zwie się jego najzacieklejszym wrogiem.

Szuka nas. Co zrobi, jeśli znajdzie?

Obręczy już nie ma, lecz my jesteśmy u siebie, a on jest intruzem.

Poszedł.

 Może nas nie zauważy.


End file.
